


Falling in love like I'm slipping, the criminal who stole my heart (it's you)

by peacefulmist



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulmist/pseuds/peacefulmist
Summary: Jonghyun needed a pretend date for a few days.Enter Hwang Minhyun.But will this really just be a few days of fun?Or can this lead to something more?





	Falling in love like I'm slipping, the criminal who stole my heart (it's you)

Jonghyun's day was going smoothly until he reached home.

  
He managed to wake before his alarm and arrived at the office early - a feat he hadn't managed for a fair few weeks now. For once he had a proper uninterrupted eight hours in the office - his boss was busy at meetings all day so couldn't call for Jonghyun ten times a day and palm off any work he didn't want to do himself - and Jonghyun steadily made some progress in his scary tower of project folders.

  
Feeling exhausted but accomplished, he arrived home and a bright metallic pink envelope sticking out of his mailbox caught his eye. It's a bit too late in the year for Valentine's (not that he was expecting any surprise from St. Valentine anyway) so it could only be one thing...

_It is with great joy that together with their families_

**_IM NAYOUNG +_ **  
**_CHOI SEUNGCHEOL_ **

_invite you to celebrate with them on their wedding day._

Jonghyun groaned.

 

\---

 

"Don't you think you're overreacting slightly?" Minki took a swig of his drink and surveyed his best friend critically. "So we're invited to this wedding. So your ex will be there. So what?"

  
Jonghyun groaned for what felt like the a hundredth time since he opened the pink bombshell.

  
"Because I can't turn up alone Minki! If I do he'll... he'll know that I'm... I haven't moved on. And I can't let him see that! He'll just think I'm even more of a loser than he originally thought. I just..." Jonghyun groaned once again and rubbed his temples.

  
"So don't go then! Simple!"

  
"I can't just 'not go' Minki. Seungcheol is one of our oldest friends. We've known each other since we were 15. I can't miss his wedding! And Nayoung... we've known her for almost as long as we've known Seungcheol. We HAVE to be there. For them."

  
"True. To be honest Jonghyunnie, do you really care that much? It's only one day out of your whole life. You don't really have to see him. You can avoid him I'm sure. And I'll be there to distract you!"

  
"Minki... did you even read your invite at all? It's not 'one day'. It's a few days at least! They're getting married in Japan!"

  
"Wait, _what_?!" Minki grabbed Jonghyun's invite which was carelessly discarded on his kitchen table. "Er oops, I might have completely ignored the wedding venue. Wow, Japan. Why Japan?!"

  
"He confessed in Disneyland Tokyo. We were there remember? Hiding and sniggering behind the candy floss stand?"

  
"Oh yeah..." Minki grinned at the memory of them teasing Seungcheol mercilessly back in the hotel room afterwards on that highly memorable school trip.

   
Jonghyun rubbed his eyes harshly. "One day I can stand. But a few days... in Japan... the whole wedding party are staying in the same hotel. Seungcheol has already booked it. And if you look again, they've organised group activities for the few days that we'll be there. We're literally going to be together twenty four seven."

Jonghyun looked pleadingly at his friend. "What can I do Minki? I can't go by myself. Especially if he's there with... her..."

  
Minki looked at his friend pityingly and put his arm around him.

  
"Simple. We'll find you a date. A pretend date for this trip."

\---

"I really appreciate this Sujin noona. I know this request is very strange..."

Jonghyun couldn't stop bowing apologetically to Sujin who was currently dating Aron, Jonghyun and Minki's closest senior from college days. When Jonghyun, Minki and Dongho arrived into orientation at Seoul University they were slightly overwhelmed by the somewhat rowdy and sophisticated fellow students. The three boys had been best friends since elementary school and had always stayed together, seemingly needing no friends until they met Choi Seungcheol and his friends. Even then they were still always clearly more of a trio. Feeling like they stuck out like a few sore thumbs in their new grown up surroundings, they met Kwak Aron, a couple of years older, who was assigned to be their orientation "dad" and whom quickly took them under his wing. Although a hyung, he never exuded the need for these formalities due to having grown up in America and they warmed up to him, with Aron and his eccentricities joining their close knit friendship group almost immediately.

  
"Aww, it's okay Jonghyun. Aron told me the situation and I totally understand. I wouldn't want to attend a big event like that by myself either, especially if my ex was around." Sujin smiled encouragingly at the blushing Jonghyun.

  
"What do you mean? You would never have to Sujin. I'll always be there whenever you need me!" cooed Aron who was sitting next to her in the booth.

  
Sujin blushed. Jonghyun and Minki tried not to look disgusted at their hyung's idiotic adoring expression.

  
"Anyway, my brother has just quit his job so he's free for the next few weeks at least. He loves Japan and I highly doubt he'd say no to a free holiday. He's also quite good at acting and he's almost annoyingly affectionate, so I think he would be a good pretend date."

  
"That sounds, um, wonderful noona. But is he... does he know that... well, I'm a..." Jonghyun started stuttering.

  
"What Jonghyun is trying to say is, does your brother know that he'll be pretending to date a man?" interrupted Minki. "You know, it could be awkward. If he's expecting some hot girl and he's got Jonghyun instead, who's not that hot and acts like a total dweeb half the time."

  
Jonghyun kicked Minki under the table. Sujin laughed.

  
"Of course! I only volunteered my brother when Aron asked me because he dates guys. Plus you're super cute Jonghyun -" Aron choked mid-drink looking indignant at his girlfriend's compliment to another man and Minki laughed disbelievingly much to Jonghyun's annoyance. "I think he'd like you. As a friend if not as anything else anyway. He's not in a relationship at the moment..."

  
Jonghyun breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, noona. Uhh, so is he coming to join us today? I guess we should really have a chat to see whether... whether he'll be happy with this... arrangement."

  
"Yes, he should be here any minute... oh, there he is. HEY. HEY HWANG MINHYUN OVER HERE!!!" Sujin jumped up from her seat and started waving somewhere behind them.

  
Jonghyun and Minki turned to look at the figure who had just walked through the door.

Jonghyun gasped. That... that guy with the height, the beautiful slanted fox like eyes, those perfect facial features, those broad shoulders and what looked like a well built torso... could be his potential date?!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the translated lyrics of Winner's Really Really.
> 
> I confess I'm quite bad at posting. It's literally when inspiration hits. I really hope I can keep up with this fic! I'm still very new to fic writing so... fingers crossed this won't turn out too badly.
> 
> Also, this plot is inspired by a novel that I've started reading and immediately thought of 2hyun for some reason :)


End file.
